


Henohenomoheji

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suna Kakashi Au, dorks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Baki spend a morning in bed together before they have to return to their regular routines.Kiss: Trace a Shape Kiss
Relationships: Baki/Hatake Kakashi
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 9





	Henohenomoheji

Two hours left before he has to leave for his daily meeting with Rasa. There’s no doubt in his mind that the Kazekage will have a new mission for him, meaning he has no idea when he will be home again.

All the more reason for him to enjoy these last two hours as much as possible, in his opinion.

“You’re thinking too much,” returning to the present, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile when he saw Baki laughing on his stomach, his head resting on folded arms and eyes staring back at him. “Stop it. You can worry about missions later. When you actually have one to do.”

“You’re always so full of wisdom,” Kakashi quipped, “Tell me oh wise one, what should I do instead?”

“Well, since you’ve already had your fill of me,” Kakashi snorted. That was one way of summing up their activities. “You could always try, oh i don’t know, relaxing?”

Relaxing. That did sound appealing, but the list of relaxing activities he had to do was short. Really, only one idea came to mind that he could see himself truly enjoying. 

Turning his attention down to Baki’s back, Kakashi reached out and ran his fingers up the sensitive skin towards his neck, chuckling when his boyfriend squirmed.

“Of all the things that you could choose to do.” Baki huffed.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Kakashi smiled. “I could always get out of bed and train a bit before my meeting if i’m bothering you that much.”

He knew Baki was rolling his eyes, even when he turned away from him and rested his head on the pillow that he had bunched up between his arms.

The only way that Kakashi would ever train before ten in the morning was if he had made plans with someone to do so. Otherwise, getting him out of bed before then when he had no training scheduled and no missions to go on, was damn near impossible.

He was not a morning person at all. 

Running his hand back down, Kakashi paused right over Baki’s hi[ and thought about what he could draw. 

His fingers started to move on their own, leaving his brain to figure out what he was drawing while he did it.

_ He. _

One line upwards towards Baki’s shoulder and then a sharp line down towards his side.

_ No. _

He starts to draw a circle under the first two lines, twisting upwards near the end to make an eye.

With the first part done, Kakashi leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to the spot he had just traced the symboles onto, smiling when he heard Baki chuckling into his pillow.

Now his hand moved a bit to the right and started work on the next symbole.

_ He. _

Two sharp lines to make another eyebrow.

_ No. _

Half a circle and then a small twist at the end to finish the second eye.

Another kiss over the second eye, and this time he could feel Baki’s laughter vibrating against his lips.

“Are you going to tell me what it is you’re tracing into my skin?” He doesn’t respond, but instead continues onto the next part.

_ Mo. _

Between the eyes he draws a line downwards and hooks off to the right at the end. Two straight lines over the first one and he leans in to cement it into place with a kiss.

_ He. _

Larger than the first two, he traces the last ‘He’ under his latest creation. When it’s finished he presses another kiss into Baki’s skin where he traced it.

_ Ji. _

One large line that curved to the right, surrounding every other symbol he had traced so far. When that’s finished he adds two diagonal lines beside the right eye.

Five more kisses. One on each end of the face, one on the spot where it curves right, and one for each diagonal line.

“There,” leaning back he smiled when Baki glanced over at him “It’s done.”

There’s no physical picture to see, but he knows it’s there. Cemented into Baki’s skin for eternity.

“So?” Baki nudges him with his leg “Are you going to tell me what you drew?”

“Henohenomoheji.” Kakashi beamed proudly.

“Oh great,” an exaggerated roll of the eyes tells Kakashi that his boyfriend is somehow both amused and unimpressed with his drawing. “Marking your territory?”

“Just for fun,” he assured the other man “We both know that if anyone tries to steal you I can just show up behind you. They’ll turn heel and run as soon as they see my mask.”

Any intelligent person would. There were stories about ‘Suna’s hound’ that spread across all of the lands. Few would stand up to the hound, and no one in suna would even entertain the thought.

Except maybe Gaara, but he was a very rare case. 

“Are you telling me that i’m stuck with you?” Turning onto his back, Baki stared up at him, waiting for a response.

“Is that a complaint I hear? I could always dump you and go find someone else.” As the threat left his lips, Kakashi reached out and brushed his fingers against Baki’s left cheek. Right under the eye he always kept so carefully hidden under his turban’s cloth.

“You’d be lost without me.” Kakashi couldn’t help but lean in and kiss that smug smirk off of Baki’s face.

He doesn’t need to respond to the jab. They both know that Baki is right.


End file.
